Known methods generally have the drawback of relying on only contacts within the key to determine when a key has been depressed. The ability, as disclosed herein, to sense hover, contact and key depress information—and to have information available to understand a user's gestures and interactions—introduces myriad possibilities for interacting with touch devices.